falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Leuchtturm von Point Lookout
|bild =Fo3PL Lighthouse.png |marker =' ' |lage =PL Lighthouse loc.jpg |locdesc =Weltkarte: Point Lookout |teil von =Point Lookout |besitzer =Schmuggler |sektionen =Unterirdisches Labor |quests =Begegnung der Gehirne Erleuchte den Leuchtturm |cell =Lighthouse01 (außen) DLC04Lighthouse (Turm) DLC04Lab01 (Labor) |refid = (außen) (Turm) (Labor) }} Der Leuchtturm von Point Lookout ist ein Ort aus dem Fallout 3 Add-On Point Lookout. Er ist ein zylindrischer Turm der aus dem Leuchtturm selbst und einem geheimen Keller besteht. Er ist eigentlich verlassen, kann aber von Schmugglern übernommen werden. Beschreibung Der Leuchtturm hat die Form eines Zylinders und beinhaltet einige Gegenstände. Innen findet man eine riesige Wendeltreppe, die bis zum Dach führt. Auf ihr liegen Skelette, die anscheinend Touristen waren, wie man aus den Kameras schließen kann, die neben den Skeletten am Boden liegen). Die Plattform am Ende der Treppe führt zu einem externen Balkon. Nachdem die Schmuggler den Leuchtturm übernommen haben, wird das Benutzen der Treppe gefährlich, weil sie von oben auf den Spieler schießen. Der lohnenswerteste Bereich des Leuchtturms ist das Unterirdische Labor, das man in der Quest Begegnung der Gehirne betreten muss. Beute *Drei Vorkriegsbücher mit einem Terminal und Spinden. In diesem Raum befindet sich auch ein durchschnittlich verschlossener Safe. *Der Mikrowellensender in einem Raum am Ende des Kellers. *Die Holoband-Notiz ganz oben im Leuchtturm, auf einem Tisch. *Sobald die Schmuggler das Gebäude bewohnen, findet man einen soliden Vorrat an Raketen und Raketenwerfern. Dazu muss man unter der äußeren Treppe suchen, die hoch zur Glühbirne führt. Nachdem die Schmuggler in den Leuchtturm gezogen sind (beim 2. Besuch des Spielers), findet man folgendes: *Einen Raketenwerfer am Ende der Treppe. *Vier Raketen in einer verschlossenen Munitionskiste und eine Rakete in einer offenen Munitionskiste. *10 Raketen, einen weiteren Raketenwerfer und vier Erste-Hilfe-Kästen befinden sich im äußeren Bereich des Leuchtturms, hinter der Treppe, die zum Leuchtmechanismus führt. Quests *Begegnung der Gehirne *''Erleuchte den Leuchtturm'' Sonstiges *Das kaputte Licht im Dachgeschoss kann repariert werden. Eine Holoband-Notiz enthält einen Hinweis auf einen Laster, der Leuchtturmglühbirnen geladen hatte. *Nach der letzten Konfrontation zwischen Desmond Lockheart und Professor Calvert ziehen sechs Schmuggler in den Turm. *Gegenüber des Leuchtturms, nicht weit entfernt von der Kathedrale, sitzt ein Skelett auf einer Bank und überblickt das Wasser. Es ist über einen Kinderwagen gebeugt und liegt innerhalb von vier Flaschen Whisky und einem Spielzeugauto. In der rechten Hand hält es eine 10-mm-Pistole, was auf eine traurige Geschichte schließen lässt. *Obwohl beide Glühbirnen im Leuchtturm zerbrochen sind, kann der Spieler nur eine reparieren, selbst wenn er sich eine zweite Glühbirne per Konsolenbefehl holt. *Südlich des Leuchtturms und nördlich der Schmuggler-Insel befindet sich ein Abflussrohr, das zu dem Raum führt, in dem man den Mikrowellensender findet. *Neben dem Schwarzen Brett im Leuchtturm hängt ein Fahndungsplakat von Wan Yang, das die Quest Der violette Vorhang auslösen kann. Vorkommen Der Leuchtturm kommt nur im Fallout 3 Add-On Point Lookout vor. Galerie Point Lookout lighthouse01.jpg|Der Leuchtturm vom südöstlichen Strand aus FO3PL Point Lookout Lighthouse top.jpg|Das Licht des Leuchtturms lighthouse_operational.jpg|Das reparierte Licht, von der Villa Calvert aus Refortified.jpg|Some of the supplies found after the smugglers move in LightHouse OuterStash.jpg|Depot der Schmuggler Fo3PL_holotape_note_Lighthouse.jpg|Die Holoband-Notiz en:Point Lookout Lighthouse ru:Маяк Kategorie:Point Lookout Orte